


Have fun, lovebirds

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie finds out about Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun, lovebirds

The house was newly vacant as the kids went off to school and Lip and Liam left for class, leaving Mickey and Ian alone. They climbed on each other like animals, kissing each other, pulling each other’s jackets and shirts off, each one panting in pent up sexual frustration finally able to be released. They hear the door open and quickly stop, pulling their shirts back on and separating themselves, both men breathing rapidly. 

"Forgot my shiv," the youngest Gallagher girl says reentering the house, looking at the boys shocked faces as she grabs the object from the counter.

She walks back to the front door yelling behind her “Have fun, lovebirds”


End file.
